fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Free States
The Free States were an organization of anarchists and revolutionaries based out of Eastern Appalachia. After the great war, they attempted to rebuild society based on their idealistic beliefs, but were wiped out in 2096.The movement was revived in December of 2103. Background The Free States built their own concrete bunkers before the war, convinced the government was lying about the Vault program. Harpers Ferry was a small tourist town nearby, where members of the movement bought all the supplies they needed, including vast amounts of ammunition. The local populace was suspicious about their motives. The entire thing caught the attention of the Federal Government, which surveyed and documented the Free States members, coercing the residents of Harper's Ferry to hand over information on the movement. It was then that the townspeople realized that the Free States was right about the government. In June 2077, charges were pressed against the leader, Raleigh Clay, and the Free States subsequently seceded from the United States. The Free Staters weathered through the Great war in their bunkers, eventually emerging and retaking Harpers Ferry as their own a few years down the line. They quickly re-established the town and became a fast-growing community, trading with anyone and everyone. By 2084, they were the most successful trading outpost in Appalachia at the time, as well as the biggest settlement around. After a deal with the Big Bend tunnel towards the tail end of 2090, they only continued their streak, but came to a rapid stop in 2096 when the Scorched plague almost completely wiped out the residents of Harpers Ferry. The dozen or so survivors made it back to their bunkers, but eventually succumbed as well. Resurgence The town of Harpers Ferry sat dormant for 7 years, and the movement was dead - until the desertion of Aleoc Vetarc and his loyalists from the Enclave, when the town was resettled and the movement was reborn. Harpers Ferry was cleared of hostiles, quickly fortified, and is now one of the most well-defended positions in Appalachia. Ranks and Categories The ranking system for the Free States is based on a system ranging from I (1) to V (5). It's followed by Veteran I-V, and by a Department Chief. Categories: Trailblazers (standard troopers) Bulwarks (heavy troopers) Lifelines (logistics, such as radio operators) Saviors (medics) Rangers (scouts) Laws Written and brought into effect on 25th April 2104, Commander Vetarc implemented a set of laws following an incident with the guard. The laws are framed and hung in the church. "No man, woman, or child shall intrude upon another’s guaranteed personal freedoms. These such freedoms include the right to own property, seek personal fortune, speak without fear of government censorship, practice whatever religion or creed they so please, fear government intrusion into their private dwellings and/or belongings, and other such basic human rights not stated in this document - exceptions being that they, ones personal freedoms, not intrude upon another’s personal freedoms. The governmental body of the Free States shall be elected from the people, both from her settlements and her capital. The council will then elect a council head, who acts as both the leader and tie breaker on any vote deemed a deadlock. Settlements founded under the Free States banner shall have these same rights extended onto them, with the people working for not only the benefit of their settlement, but for the capital as well. The government of the United Free States of Appalachia works for the people, with the people working for self-betterment, and the betterment of the Free States. The government and people are one. No sentencing against an individual may exceed one years time, exceptions being rape, murder, treason, abuse of government authority, and other such heinous crimes. Said crimes are punishable by death, or exile from Free States territories. Every person within Free States territory is subject to these laws, regardless of any alliances, trade deals, and so on, with no exceptions. All are subject to the law, including the lawmakers themselves. One's sentencing shall be handed out by the council, where the sentencing shall be for the betterment of both the person and the state. Should a foreign power and/or a person or entity representing a foreign power enter Free States territory, without prior permission from the council, said foreign power will be seen as hostile, and therefore shall be treated as such." Category:Factions Category:Free States